Sexy Boss
by 00002134
Summary: aku tidak tau harus mengutuk atau bersyukur soal ini


song mingi x jeong yunho(slight all ateez members )

"nice! aku terlambat lagi!" mingi terus menggertu disepanjang perjalanan, siapapun tolong ingatkan mingi untuk menghajar jongho karena memintanya untuk minum semalam

begitu sampai di ruangannya dia melihat atasannya yg tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah dinginnya

"_tamat riwayatku..._"

"bos ingin menemuimu" setelah mengatakan itu atasan mingi (seonghwa) pergi dari ruangannya

"astaga...matilah aku..."

mingi pov

hebat! karena ulah jongho aku harus terlambat dan berhadapan dengannya

tidak...aku tidak takut jika dia marah atau apa, hanya saja...

he's too hot, entah kenapa dimataku dia tampak sangat indah...

kulit putihnya...mata jernihnya...apalagi bibir tipis nan sexy miliknya, benar-benar menggoda siapapun untuk mengecupnya

you're make me crazy jeong yunho

aku benar-benar akan gila didekatnya, itu makanya sebisa mungkin aku menghindarinya tapi hari ini...

sadar mingi! sadar! jangan sampai terpengaruh pikiran kotormu

mingi pov end

"huh~" mingi menghela napas sebentar sebelum masuk

klek

"ah mingi masuklah"

"ne" setelah diizinkan masuk mingi pun duduk di kursi yg ada di hadapan sang bos

"_holy shit!" _

mingi mulai memaki dalam hati saat pandangannya bertemu dengan bosnya

"_Oh my..."_

mingi bingung antara harus memaki atau justru bersyukur karena masalahnya ini membuat dia bisa bertemu bos seksinya ini

mingi tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah indah serta leher jenjang nan mulus yg ada didepannya karena bosnya ini mengenakan kemeja dengan potongan kerah yg agak rendah hingga membuat leher serta sebagian dadanya terlihat

"kau tau kan apa masalahmu?"

"ne..."

"kau harusnya bisa bersikap lebih profesional, jika masih ingin berada disini" mendengar ucapan atasannya mingi hanya bisa menghela napas lalu mengangguk

mingi menunduk guna menghindari kontak mata dengan netra cantik sang atasan namun dia tak sadar jika bosnya itu sudah berdiri dibelakangnya

"tidak sopan sekali, tatap matanya jika ada yg bicara denganmu" sebuah bisikan lembut langsung menyadarkan mingi membuatnya mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan sosok yg kini duduk di meja yg ada didepannya

"kau dengar aku kan?"

"ne sajangnim..."

"kau harus mendapat hukuman"

mingi kembali sibuk dengan isi kepalanya yg makin kalut dengan keadaan saat ini sampai dia tak sadar jika yunho sudah berjalan ke arah pintu lalu menguncinya dan kembali menghampiri mingi

lamunan mingi kembali pecah saat dia merasakan ada sepasang tangan yg tengah mengusap bahunya lembut, siapa lagi kalau bukan yunho

"kau harus mendapat hukuman karena sudah mencuri sesuatu dariku"

"w-what?! apa maksudmu?!"

"i want you... i want your lips... i want your body... i want your love... and i want to have you" bisik yunho lalu meraih wajah mingi dan mempertemukan kedua bibir kenyal mereka

awalnya mingi agak terkejut tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai membalas lumatan pada bibir indamannya itu, ciuman mereka berlanjut makin panas bahkan kini yunho sudah ada di pangkuan mingi sembari meremat kemeja depan mingi guna melampiaskan kenikmatannya

tak lama setelahnya mingi menarik diri hingga tautan keduanya terlepas

"why...?"

"entahlah...apa maksudnya ini? sudah berapa lama?"

"cukup lama sekitar 4 bulan setelah kau bergabung ke perusahaan"

"apa kau tau...?"

"hmm?"

"aku sudah lama menginginkanmu dan akhirnya sekarang kau sendiri yg datang padaku" bisik mingi tepat didepan bibir indah itu, tak tinggal diam jemari mingi mulai aktif menjelajahi tiap detail tubuh yg selama ini di inginkannya itu

mulai dari meraba pahanya lalu tangannya menyusup kedalam pakaian yg dikenakan yunho, merabanya mulai dari perut, punggung hingga sampai pada dadanya

"akhh...nghh..." yunho tak dapat menahan lengkuhannya saat mingi mencubit nipplenya bergantian, sakit tapi juga nikmat disaat yg bersamaan, melihat wajah menggoda yunho yg memerah itu membuat birahi mingi makin meningkat hingga dia berani merobek pakaian yunho lalu menghisap lehernya

"nghh...ahhh...min-gi ahhh..." mendengar desahan seksi yunho, mingi makin bersemangat menjamah tubuh indah itu

"uhh...nggh...hah...uhmm..." lagi-lagi desahan lolos dari bibir seksi itu saat mingi menghisap leher serta kedua nipplenya bergantian hingga menimbulkan banyak sekali kissmark disana

setelah puas mencumbu tubuh itu mingi menatap mata yunho lalu menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman di bibir yunho yg tampak sedikit bengkak karena ciuman mereka sebelumnya

"you're so hot baby"

"wanna play with me?...daddy...?"

"fucking shit!" mingi langsung membawa tubuh yunho ke sofa yg ada disana lalu mengikat tangannya dengan dasi yg ia kenakan tadi

"kurasa kau memilih teman bermain yg salah baby boy" bisik mingi membari melepas celana yg dikenakan yunho lalu membuangnya asal

"wkwk...it's ok just do that..." mingi menyeringai lalu menarik pinggul yunho membuatnya menungging memperlihatkan hole yunho yg menggoda meminta untuk diisi

"aku mulai ya? kalau ingin berhenti bilang saja" setelah mengatakan itu mingi mulai meremas pantat sintal itu lalu memberinya kecupan kecil sebelum...

PLAK!!

"akhh...! uhh..." mingi menamparnya cukup keras hingga memerah

PLAK!! PLAK!! PLAK!!

seakan tak puas hanya sekali, mingi kembali memberi tamparan pada pantat yunho tapi kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya membuat pria manis itu mengeluarkan teriakan dan desahannya

mingi menyeringai bangga melihat pantat yunho yg memerah karena ulahnya, ia kembali meremasnya dengan kasar dan kali ini ia mulai mengusap lubang itu lalu memasukan 2 jarinya sekaligus membuat yunho memekik dan mendesah dengan sangat keras

"m-mi...mingi...ahh...ouh...!hmmn..." desahan itu kembali terlantun saat mingi mulai memperdalam sodokannya bahkan kali ini sudah ada 3 jari yg bersarang di hole perawannya

"hahh...yeah...ahhh..." mingi memperdalam sodokannya sampai mengenai titik nikmat yunho, namun saat yunho baru merasakan kenikmatannya mingi malah menarik keluar semua jarinya

"hey! kena-arrgh...! ming-gi...ahh...nghhh..." mingi langsung memasukan jemarinya lagi, tapi kali ini dengan gerakan yg lebih brutal dari yg tadi

crot!

"hahaha lihatlah baby apa kau se-horny itu hmm? aku bahkan belum menjamah penismu tapi kau sudah cum"

"shut up! just fuck me!"

"ok...ok..." mingi membalik tubuh yunho menjadi terlentang, lalu dia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan tanpa basa basi lagi mingi langsung memasukan penisnya sekali hentak lalu menggenjotnya dengan kasar

"arrgh...!hah...pl-please...ahhh...nghhh..." mingi mempercepat genjotannya tak perduli dengan kepala yunho yg sudah berulang kali terantuk lengan sofa

"ouh...hmmm...ahhhh..." lengkuhan keluar dari bibir yunho saat sperma mingi keluar dan memenuhi lubangnya

"good job baby boy~" mingi mengecup kening yunho sebelum berjalan ke arah meja kerja yunho mencari sesuatu untuk membersihkan kekacauan yg mereka perbuat, namun saat mingi membuka salah satu laci dia tidak sengaja menemukan benda yg menarik perhatiannya

sebuah vibrator dan fotonya sekali lagi FOTONYA

seketika muncul sebuah ide gila di kepala mingi, diambilnya benda itu lalu dia kembali menghampiri yunho yg tengah mengatur napasnya yg masih sedikit terengah

"apa ini?"

"i-itu..."

"apa kau...sering melakukannya?"

"apa kau sering memakai benda ini sambil memikirkanku? oh gosh...so naughty..."mingi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yunho lalu mencuri kecupan singkat dibibirnya

"aku jadi ingin tau bagaimana kau melakukannya"

"t-tunggu! akh...!" telat, sebelum yunho melakukan penolakan mingi sudah lebih dulu memasukan vibrator itu ke lubang yunho lalu menyetelnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat yunho mendesah tak karuan dibuatnya

melihat pemandangan didepannya itu mingi mengambil ponsel yg ada disaku celananya lalu mulai merekam yunho yg tengah menggeliat tak nyaman saat dia merasa birahinya kembali naik

"so beauty..."

"m-mingi...uhh...pl-please...hah...stop...!"

"why...? tenanglah aku tidak akan membocorkan video ini"

crot!

lagi-lagi yunho menyemburkan cairannya membuat sofa itu makin di penuhi dengan lelehan sperma mereka berdua

setelah puas dengan rekamannya barulah mingi melepaskan benda itu dari anal yunho, mingi menatap yunho yg tampak memejamkan matanya sembari mengatur napasnya yg tidak karuan itu

mingi melepas dasi pada pergelangan tangan yunho lalu memeluk tubuh lelah pria manis itu

"thanks, good job baby" bisik mingi tepat di telinga yunho lalu ia mengecup keningnya lembut

"would you be my lover song mingi?"

"dasar idiot mana mungkin aku menolakmu sexy"

in other side

"hei san menurutmu mereka sedang apa ya? kenapa lama sekali?"

"mana aku tau wooyoung...aku bukan peramal"

"hmmm...tapi aku curiga nih"

"curiga kenapa lagi?"

"kau tau kan kalau mingi itu tergila-gila pada yunho begitu juga sebaliknya jangan-jangan..."

"hei hei hei! siapa yg menyuruh kalian bergosip?! cepat kerja!"

"ish...! dasar angry bird"

saat tengah melihat berkas yg dikerjakan wooyoung tiba-tiba seonghwa merasakan ada yg memeluk pinggangnya

"yak! berhenti muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu begitu!"

"hahaha iya iya maaf" kata hongjoong lalu mengecup bibir seonghwa

"ehem!" mendengar deheman yeosang barusan hongjoong langsung memberinya tatapan tajam

"apa?"

"kalau kalian ingin bermesraan lebih baik pulang sana, kami tidak mau ikut kena sembur yunho sajangnim you know"

"ah tidak usah khawatir soal dia, apa ya dia masih punya tenaga untuk marah-marah...paling juga sekarang mereka sedang tidur habis bercinta oops!"

"WHATTT??!!"

**End**

hi guys i hope you like my story

i know mungkin ini masih agak aneh ya walaupun bukan yg pertama juga sih but it's ok

i hope you enjoy my story bye bye


End file.
